numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Slehdghammer!
CREDIT TO SARANCTHA KOOLGAL LOTS OF THINGS The Only(?) Comic: Skul of Guud 'n Eevul If it has a girl as the main character and looks way too realistic, then surely we have the book related to romance and love and stuff like that! Unless edgy elements are added into it. No, not square stuff. HAL should've known the definition of edgy by now... WARNING: Likely to overuse nostalgia. Things you should expect are... *Mixels *A Kewl art trade *2015's enemies *Nounets *Five Nights at Scratch 2015 *Do-Re-Mi Fantasy *Scrapper *When Ponies eefin' Attack *Doodled-on Pipes *That creepy rubber-like Betty I happened to see on Scratch one time (if i remember it had a remix called balloon buddies) *Tamagotchi *Slime Rancher stuff *Hutos *Doong Doong *"My Little Pony rips off the Spirixies" thing GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Day one of past times. Edgebammer.PNG|REANIMATED RON: My first ever girlfriend... well, ditched me. GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|I'm planning to get her back to my side, but all that you need to know is that she's G O T H I C. Reanimated Ron.png|Now lemme cheer up... Why was nobody creative to more creative.png|'A MR. YOKAI PRODUCTION' Reanimated Ron.png|...try and get some new faces slapped onto me... SHREK FAIRYTALE FREAKDOWN.PNG|Dude I bet you won't do that. Why was nobody creative to more creative.png|'FEATURING' OOFNOTRON.png|'REANIMATED RON' Reanimated Ron.png|ARKAH LEMME GET MAH NOO FAIC SELECTION! Betty.png|'BETTY' Bety.png|''insert humming'' CLOGGED LOUIE NOT LEAKY.PNG|'LOUIE THE CHARMA HARMA' TOO MUCH LEAKING!.PNG|IS ANYBODY READY TO GET KARMA?! I'VE JUST GOT A NEW ZOYBEAN POD! Why was nobody creative to more creative.png|'IN' Why was nobody creative to more creative.png|'SKUL OF GUD 'N EEVUL' Welcome to Care-A-Lot.jpg|''features care bears as one of the bad guys chuck recruits'' Kazooie Louie.PNG|''you'll also be seeing the louie army, with only louise and betty, including king k rool and ridley cuz they're cooler than life unless they are bad guys'' Reanimated Ron.png|Okay, time to date with Betty. BUT THIS TIME, THERE'S NO MORE OF THIS THING WHERE I'M ALERTED BY MY BUD! Gosh my bad thats wrong.PNG|(rewinds) (1st) Dude! You're late for the meeting! (2nd) Bro! YOU'RE THREE MINUTES LATE TO MEET THE NEWBIE! (3rd) Ron! How much times are you going to be late?! (4th) GOSH, REANIMATED RON! STOP GOING OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND IF THAT'S GOING TO HELP! (rewinds ends) Reanimated Ron.png|I've been alerted a million times but this time I'M NOT GOING TO BE ALERTED CUZ NO EVIL IS STRIKING! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|I also must retrieve my lost girl... fiend. Reanimated Ron.png|(tweetin' as he goes find his lost girl... fiend) Sweet Dreams Bear.png|STAHP RAHT DERE KID! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|OH NO IT'S A CARE BEAR! IT'S TOO CHILDREN AND THEY LIKE BULLYIN' ME! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(runs in a supersonic manner) GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(ends up in booklandia) Reanimated Ron.png|OH HERE WE ARE! Cherry Berry.PNG|おお、こんにちはロン！ (Oh, hi Ron!!!) He is not sad he is copying the photo.PNG|WAW! THE FIRST THING I FOUND WHEN I GET HERE IS CHERRY BERRY! ONE OF MY FRIENDS, NOT GIRLFRIEND. Cherry Berry.PNG|Well, hello! Welcome to Care-A-Lot.jpg|DER U R FOLK! NAO WE'RE JUST GOIN' BREENG U INTO DAT GAH'S LAHR! Reanimated Ron.png|OH SHOOT, GOTTA RUUUUUN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME YOLOLOLOLOLOLO- GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(gets hit by a gigantic meteor which blows the care bears away) Image Unknown.png|(ron is huffing from the impact) Image Unknown.png|???: Gosh, is this kid even okay? Image Unknown.png|???: きっとGeronimo Stilton！彼は大丈夫なんだ！ (Surely, Geronimo Stilton! He's gotta be okay!) Image Unknown.png|Reanimated Ron: u...u...what the heck happened? Vroom Droom.PNG|(when he wakes up a whole memory lane happens) RON VS CHUCKSHARE.PNG Angry Birds Android Reality coming soon!.png SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|(there's more but this is all) Image Unknown.png|Reanimated Ron: ...what... happened... to... my... hands??? Image Unknown.png|Reanimated Ron: ...I know someone named Turbo, Theo, (insert every TDGI characters), but I don't know who they are... wait a minute... (regains full consciousness) Screenshot 20190511-035321.png|OSHUUTNAOIVECHANGEDALOTWAAAAAAAAAAAAA Screenshot 20190511-035321.png|WAIT! HOW DO I EVEN KNOW SOME MYSTIC SPELLS?! OH YEAH I'M GONNA BE MORE POPULAR WITH BETTY! DiaChuck.png|(BUT!) HEY CHUCKS! AND OTHER GUYS! I FOUND THIS WEIRD DUDE? Screenshot 20190511-035321.png|COME HERE YA CHICKEN BRAINS WHO HAVE ZERO KNOWLEDGE! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|WHAT-DEY-WHO'RE YA CALLING ZERO BRAINERS?! I WILL BASH YOU AROUND PRETTY EASILY NOW! Screenshot 20190511-035321.png|(shoots out a bunch of anime fireballs out of his hands) EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|NOPE, KID! AFTER LOSING MY OPNESS I MUST USE PEGGY AS A MEAT SHIELD! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|(but he gets blown up while getting peggy, along with the whole teh chucks) (but teh chucks recruited more people to kill ron) Bety.png|(meanwhile) Where is Ron even? He was going to be here... maybe he's not done retrieving his lost girlfiend whatever that is. Welcome to Care-A-Lot.jpg|(soon) GET READY TO BE SMOOSHED CUZ WE'RE IN TEH CHUCKS! Bety.png|I wish Ron was here this time... OVERTIME!.png|RON IS LONG DEAD. I SAW A METEOR CRASH INTO HIM AND- Screenshot 20190511-035321.png|-AND I'M HERE THAT IS! (makes spongebob parched and wrecks the care bears which some music notes) Bety.png|RON?! Screenshot 20190511-035321.png|YEP! I somehow changed and that's pretty much all you need to know. Apotatosaurus.png|(gets shoehorned) MEEEEEEEEE- (gets pulled away for being shoehorned) DiaChuck.png|(MEANWHILE) Oh darn, we FAILED THAT ONE GUYS. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Who's that Ron dude anyways? An anime knight, some boyfriend, a marauder? Or just a dumb ol' brainless human? 9BB4AB22-EDBF-4035-99DD-A3622509E1CF.jpeg|DuNt WuRrY. aH cApTuReD gEnDuRbLeNt FlAt StAnLeY! HUG ME.png|))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))): LOUIE! UMM....png|(MEANWHILE AGAIN) LOUIE CHOCO COOKIE! LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|NO! I AM JUST GOING TO MESS AROUND WITH ION COOKIE ROBOT BECAUSE I'M A TIER 5 CROOK BOSS! P2 LOUIE.png|That doesn't give you permission to mess around. Transparent best boyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|WHERE IS RON EVEN? (looks at viewers) Hey, you guys. Can you please tell me why I'm no longer enemies with Ron? OH THIS CRANKS UP EVIL FOUR BY A TON.png|4TH WALL BREAK! Because the original has his back cramped... LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|I CAN SOLVE THE PROBLEM OF OUR VERY LITTLE ARMY BY LOOKING- KING LOUIE!.PNG|LOUIE (ducktales): Do you want THIS seriously... accordingly, bad guy Louie on our team?! LOUIE! UMM....png|AGREE! IF YOU WANT THAT YOU'RE INSANE! THANK YOU GUYS!.png|SAME! YOU'RE INSANE! Cherry Berry.PNG|こんにちは、ルイーズ！ Reanimated Ronがチームを彼の友達に変えようとしているのを聞いたので、私はこのチームに参加しています...そしてLouies。 (Hello, Louies! I'm joining this team because I heard Reanimated Ron is going to change the team up to his friends... and Louies.) Cherry Berry.PNG|彼はまたK. Rool王とRidley王を招待しました... (He also invited King K. Rool and Ridley...) THANK YOU GUYS!.png|When did he say that...? OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|As surely as I can estimate he's late once more. I need to check if he's okay this time. FAT M.PNG|(but) YAY I GET TO COME IN TO THIS ARMY! PRINCE SALDE AGAIN.png|SAME! Teethcracker.PNG|siym!!! Xracker trio.png|(kredit credit to TSRITW) WE GET TO JOIN THIS TWO YAY WE HAVE A LOUIE KAZOOIE! Jucy Happy.png|(HAO MAUCH TAHMS DO I HAVE TO ALTERNATE BETWEEN LOUIE ARMY AND TEH CHUCKS) Hello everyone. (HEY EVERYBODY!) Just hangin'.png|JUCY STAHP! OOF JUCY.png|Oh! (OOF!) Ichi Speak.png|... (what are we even going to do) J-sevenn (shichi).png|Can somebody open this dude's mouth? Welcome to Care-A-Lot.jpg|ORKAY! (pummels ichi until he actually becomes unsilent) Wish Cub admits that she is not scary.png|YOU KNOW WHAT! Just let's move on and plan cuz I already know I'm going to jumpscare the whole Louie Army. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|INDEED! Shapejapevape.png|I'M SHAPE JAPER, THE SCOUT! I HAVE TO SAY THAT LOUIE ARMY IS BEING UPGRADED TO RON'S ARMY AND IS INCLUDING... K. Rool and Ridley. I thought they were going to be history's finest villains. 9clopz.png|NOW WE CAN GO ACCORDINGLY TO THE PLAN! OH LOOK ITS LEWIS HA HA HA.PNG|meh i was rejected by the louie army. so imma going to join you guys (steps on burrbo) Burrbo.png|... Burrbo.png|(gets kicked) Thanos Object.PNG|SAME AS I WILL USE MY OP DELET, WHICH IS AS STRONG AS THE THANOS SNAP! FIREY BUT WITH 114 SLAPPED ABOVE.PNG|SAME GOES HERE I'LL STOMP THEM LIKE MARSHMALLOWS! CREEPY IRRATIONAL NUMBER!.PNG|MWHAHAHA! WUFFL EIGHT EIGHT EIGHT EIGHT.PNG|Same! We,ll kill them! HEAVY EIGHT FULL.PNG|HEAVY EIGHT REPORTING! WILL DO, JUST NEED TO GET MY BAH ZOOKA! Its MOE 2 POINT OH.PNG|PEOPLE ARE 2 SLO FOR MEH! WILL JOIN! FITE ER.PNG|AND MY BOSS CLONE PRINTER IS DEAD! SO I'M JOINING THIS ARMY! Scary nightmare nine.png|GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (SAME!) HANDLEBAR HARRY YAY.PNG|We can't SIIIIIIIMMMMMMPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY beat Ron. Also, hi, I'm Handlebar Harry. Gimme wheels. My star sign.jpg|''eh just as we cut back to louie army look at this kids'' DiaShrev.png|''I AM SO MLG THAT I AM IN THIS ARMY! THANK YOU GUYS!!!'' OH MAH GOSH MIXEL MADNESS RETURNED WA.PNG|hi im a pipe from mixel madness|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/25421848/ Berry Blaster.png|And we're the BERRY BLASTERS! THAT CANNON I WAS USING IN LEMONADE KILLING ASTRO.PNG|And I'm a CANNON! Skater.png|Hi I'm Skater Cookie and I don't care if there's a cookie already named that. LunaTICK.jpg|HELLO I AM FROM PEGGLES 2! Well... I'll list the Lunas coming to this army. LunaTICK.jpg|Luna Loud, Luna from PJ Masks, Balloona Luna, Lunaful (PPQ), Luna (and Artemis), Luna (well that one i managed to randomly find in the internet and im gonna give credit to dat person), Luna from Animal Crossing, Nightmare Moon, (list the other lunas)! DANK MATTER DRAGONFRUIT.png|SAME! I'LL JOIN!! LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|WHERE'S LOUIE THOUGH I CAN SOLVE THIS BY SEARCHING FOR HIM! LOUIE! UMM....png|Which Louie? Or do you mean Ron? LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|WA THANX FOR CORRECTIN ME! Louie x susie.png|Louie the Charma Harma: Hopefully not shipping with a new girlfriend or something! Screenshot 20190511-035321.png|(SOON) I'm okay, guys. Ron here. Transparent best boyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|WHOA! Your new eefin' skin just got me MADDER THEN EVER! Bety.png|Louie... Transparent best boyieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|Sorry, I'm too EEFIN' JEALOUS! P2 LOUIE.png|ARE YOU EVEN RON?! SANIC BAM.png|YEET I BET HE IS. HE JUST SAID HE'S RON! SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png|(but) SURPRISE ATTACK! SURRENDER OR YOU GET LOONILY KILLED! FITE ER.PNG|OR ELSE I'LL RE-LEAK JOKEMON INTO YOUR WORLD!